Senior trip?
by baka-baka
Summary: Kagome has a normal event-deprived life, at least she did until Sango signed them up to go on a senior trip to Africa along with Inuyasha and Miroku, who they can’t stand! It’s a race to the finish, who will win? InuKag
1. Prolog: Need a life

**UPDATE 6/1/05 **_This story is now being edited by **Aithril**! Please go over and give her a big hug and thanks for me! I will continue posting the new edited chapters as they come._

_>>>>_

My name is Kagome Higurashi.

That is the correct way to spell it, I kid you not.

Never listen to the spell checker on a computer...it lies.

Anyway...

I'm a normal, average, everyday senior attending Shikon Public School in Tokyo, Japan!

Not that it's anything to brag about.

Actually, the only good thing that's come out Shikon Public School is my best friend Sango.

Yup.

That's about it.

On the other hand...there was that senior trip.

Now that had a surprising impact on my life.

Funny, really.

I just never thought my life would change.

>>>>

"Kagome, if you don't get your sorry butt out of bed this second, I'm going to be forced to do something drastic." Sango fumed down at me.

I groaned and turned over in my bed.

"Five more minutes..."

"Kagome." My best friend's voice was deadly calm. "Get up now, or I'll tell Hojo your address."

My eyes shot open, "You wouldn't..."

"I can, and I will."

I let out a flusterated sigh and pulled my sleepy limbs out of bed, "You win," I said dryly and walked towards the bathroom.

Sango looked at the clock on my wall, "I can't believe it! I called you like a billion times this morning. We're going to be late!"

I mumbled good goodnaturedly and shut the bathroom door.

Grrr.

Stupid school.

I put on jeans and a shirt that I had picked out earlier and brushed my hair.

'_Well_,' I thought with a sigh. '_Here we go again. Another boring, uneventful day at Shikon High_!'

>>>>

Sango and I slumped down in our desks just as the bell for school rang.

Score!

We'd pulled it off again!

I smiled and clapped my hands, "Told you we weren't going to be late."

Sango sent me a glare, and we both turned to face the TV as the morning announcements began.

What's for lunch...

What's going on after school...

Blah...Blah...Blah...

"Principal sent into hysterics today at private school in Kyoto."

My eyes focused. The TV screen flashed to show a big school building with the letters "Tama High School" written across the top.

Huh.

Weird.

A school reporter appeared on the screen. "This morning, at approximately 7:15 Mr. Mayonaze, principal here at Tama High, was moved to tears as his car was egged by two students."

_'Egged_?' I continued to blink at the screen, '_Where did that come from_?'

The camera focused in on a car that was completely covered in white eggshells and yellow goo. A man was hugging it and crying, "My baby! My poor baby!"

My eye twitched.

What a loser.

Then the camera moved again. This time it focused on the side where two boys were laughing.

'_Now just wait a minute_!' My eyes narrowed, '_What Jerks_!'

So the whole principal-crying-over-egged-car was stupid and all...

But still.

I tried to get a better look at their faces when the reporter woman stepped into view

"Inuyasha Takashi and Miroku..ummm..." The girl paused before scratching her head. She blushed. "Nevermindcan'tpronouncethename," she quickly slurred before going on, "Are accused of commiting this crime. The principalis to decide punishment for them after he gets over the whole situation." She looked over her shoulder nervously. "That's all."

The TV clicked off, and I turned to Sango-she looked bored.

"Did you hear that?"

Sango turned to me. "Nope, sorry, wasn't paying attention."

I propped my chin up with my hand."Inuyasha Takashi and Miroku with the unpronounceable last name...why does that sound familiar?"

Sango shrugged, "They were probably the two boys who hung their math teacher up on the flag pole by his underwear last week."

Something clicked.

Oh...yeah...

Wait.

Why does everyone always pull off the hang-teacher-up-by-their-under-wear prank? You would think our generation would come up with something more original.

I put off the thought of the underwear boys and focused on the teacher who was now talking about her weekend.

I frowned.

Some people really need to get a life.

>>>>

A/N: That's the Prolog!(Prologue) Hope you liked it...Anyway, I wish would allow longer summaries.

Grrrrr...

Please R&R

I'll try to write more soon!

baka-baka


	2. Chp 1 You WHAT?

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school!" Sango swung her hand in a quick wave and glided over  
  
to her  
  
photography class.  
  
That's what happen's your senior year...when you run out of electives, I mean.  
  
You end up taking classes like "photography" or in my case "PE".  
  
I sighed and began walking towards the gym, trying to avoid as manny people as possiable in this  
  
messed  
  
up school.  
  
"Hey Kag."   
  
Oh great.  
  
Forget staying here, I might as well leave completely.  
  
"What do you want Koga?" I turned around and asked in a would-be-sweet-voice.  
  
The boy grinned, "I can check up on my girl every once in a while can't I?"  
  
Here we go again.  
  
"Not likely. Especially if that girl isn't yours." I rolled my eyes and continued on my way but not  
  
before I  
  
caught him muttering something around the lines of "just how I like 'em"  
  
Eck.  
  
I don't want to know what he means by that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok everyone, before we start I have an announcement." My physical education teacher barked  
  
out at us.  
  
"This years senior trip will be held on March tenth, and will be combined with Tama High. If you  
  
are  
  
interested, you are to sign up with one of the teachers...Any questions?"  
  
Senior trip?  
  
I'd totally forgot about that.  
  
"Where are we going?" A dry voice called out.  
  
I turned and saw that it was Kagura.  
  
Oh great.  
  
She had to be the most dangerous person in our school...apart from her brother.  
  
His name is Narku.  
  
I shuttered just thinking about him.  
  
Criminal master mind with an attitude.  
  
He's beet sent to jail more times then I could count. The school finally kicked him out and last  
  
time I heard  
  
he was attending Tama.  
  
Seemed his sister was following in his steps.  
  
"Let me see here." My teacher fliped through her notebook, "According to the Tokyo District of  
  
Education,  
  
the senior trip will be held in..Africa!"  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Okay...  
  
Africa?  
  
Not your average field trip destination.  
  
Obviously everyone else thought so too.  
  
"Alright then." My teacher coughed, "Let's get started."  
  
Well,  
  
I guess it really didn't matter...I wasn't going on the trip anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango what's the matter with you?" I trotted after my silent friend. She shrugged,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "Whatever."  
  
She turned her guilty gaze on me, "You...would never get really mad at me right."  
  
My facial expression clearly softened because she sighed.  
  
"Of course not! Why would you thing that?"  
  
We walked on for a little...neither saying anything then...  
  
"Well, you know that senior trip?"  
  
Oh no...  
  
"I..sort of... signed us up for it..."  
  
My jaw dropped and I let out an ear piercing scream, "WHAT?!!!!!"   
  
{A/N: There ya go! I hope you liked it...please R&R. I'm really sorry it's so short but I have no  
  
time. Relly...I'm grounded from the computer ^_^ } 


	3. Chp 2 He's going down

**A/N: It has come to my realization that this chapter (chapter 3) was somehow deleted from this story...I have no idea how, but I've decided to re-wright it! So, If you remember the old version, I'm sorry, this will be as close as I can get.**

**..........................................................................  
**  
"I **_still_** can't believe you did this Sango!"  
  
My best friend cringes in fear as she takes a step further behind me.   
  
I heaved my extremely heavy carry on up higher on my shoulders and snorted. Stupid best friends...  
  
"Hey Kag," Sango grabbed my arm, "Look over there..."  
  
She pointed over to a group of students from Tama-high. Two of which were Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, so?" I gave her a crazy look.  
  
"Listen, we're gonna be stuck with em' so we might as well go say hi. I'll take Miroku, you take Inuyasha."  
  
As if I had a choice. She darted off before I could even mutter a statement of protest!  
  
So, grumbling, I walked over to a day-dreaming Inuyasha and gently taped him on the shoulder, "Hey..."  
  
He turned a glare towards me, "What?"  
  
I extended my hand, "My name's Kagome." You know, It's always a good idea to get on good terms with people you will be stuck with for longer then an hour.  
  
He looked at me for a second before scowling, "Go to hell."  
  
Now wait just a minute! That was plain rude!!!  
  
"H-hey! What did I ever do to you?"  
  
He looked as if he was about to answer, but just then our attention was drawn to my best friend as she screamed rather loud and slapped Miroku.  
  
At first I didn't understand why...then I saw his hand (bum bum bum) being removed from her butt.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Inuyasha and I both stomped over to our friends and pried them apart.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Sango said while grasping her back pack with white knuckles, "Let's get outta here!"  
  
"Fine by me."   
  
As we were leaving to a more...under-where-boy-empty area, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Inuyasha smiling at me.  
  
Only, it wasn't a happy smile...  
  
Oh, no.  
  
It was a very _**evil**_ smile.  
  
One that clearly presented a challenge.  
  
Well fine.   
  
I grinned and turned back around.   
  
Two can play this game...  
  
And Inuyasha was going down.


	4. Chp 3 The happy group not

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" I screamed and Sango cringed back in fear. I didn't blame her, not only was I loud but, my hair had to be a mess from that extremely long plane ride.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Kagome, it can't be that bad."  
  
Can't be that bad? CAN'T BE THAT BAD?! The teacher was going to leave us! Leave us in the middle of the African jungle...in small little groups and Sango was telling me that it 'can't be that bad.' Right. Like things could get any worse!  
  
"Kagome your in Inuyasha's group..." The teacher called out over the voices of the seniors.  
  
My jaw dropped, literally. Did I just say things couldn't get worse? Heh heh...  
  
"...Along with Sango and Kikyo."  
  
A bright smile lit my face. Score! If I was going to be stuck with the under where boys, so was Sango. Buhahahahahahah::cough::hahahaha  
  
"Ah, Kag...are you okay?" My best friend taped my shoulder lightly and swong a hand in front of my eyes.   
  
I blinked, "Yeah, great."  
  
Sango smiled, "Well I guess it's good we got stuck in the same group." She looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku sulking a few feet away, "I guess we better go over there with them."  
  
My lips tightened into a frown, "Do we have too?" I asked watching as another girl, from Tama High, walked over to Mr. Evil (a.k.a Inuyahsa) smiled...and kissed him smack on the lips.  
  
Whoa, hold the phone. My eyes widened, a girl, not just any girl either but, from the looks of her, a popular girl, just walked up and laid a kiss right on Inuyahsa's lips.   
  
  
  
...And he didn't push her away. Just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and...  
  
Whoa, Stop. I turned away. Disgusting, Jeez people...get a room. Sango's eyes widened, "I think that's Kikyo, Kag."  
  
I nodded as a small blush crept up on my face. 'Why am I blushing?'  
  
"So we're stuck with her too?" I asked.  
  
"Guess so."   
  
We both started walking over towards the other members of our group. Inuyasha, now un-lip locked with Kikyo, turned to glare at me as we arrived.  
  
"Hey," I narrowed my eyes also, "I don't want to be stuck with you any more then you want to be stuck with me Mr. Under where boy, got it?"  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
Miroku burst into fits of laughter, "Under where boy?! Thehehehehe! That's a new one."  
  
My best friend glared at him right before sending her fist into a close relationship with his face, if you know what I mean. Miroku fell over with swirly eyes.  
  
"Well, it's about time someone does that." Kikyo spoke up.   
  
I nearly jumped a foot having forgot about her, "Wha-! Oh! Hi, I'm Kagome." Like I said before, I like to be on good terms with people I'm going to be stuck with...er...with the exception of Inuyasha of course.  
  
She smiled a very un-kind warming smile. What's up with all these ice-cold 'stay away from me little girl' grins? Smiles are meant to be happy! Happy!   
  
I sent an evil grin her way also, "I guess we should go find out what we need to do."  
  
Sango nodded beside me, still eyeing Miroku curiously, "Do you think I hit him too hard?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nah, probably not hard enough."  
  
"Yeah, guess your right."  
  
After the unconscious boy came around, we, the 'should be happy, fun loving, let's all get along group' with glares plastered on our faces, made our way over to the Teacher.  
  
He smile down at us, "Are you guys ready?"  
  
Ready to be deserted in a foreign country with two idiots, a prep, and my best friend? Yeah. I've been ready since the day I was born. "Sure." I mumbled.  
  
"Okay. The object of this is to get from one end of this rain forest to the other before your opposing teams. There are two others you'll be competing against. Narku's team (complete with Narku, Kagura, and Kana), and Koga's team (complete with Koga, Hojo, and all of Koga's other freaky friends.). They all left a few minutes ago. I'll warn you that this is the largest rain forest in Africa, it might take you all a few weeks to get out." The teacher laughed and my eyes bulged. Was he crazy?! "I wish you all good luck." He walked away.  
  
I glanced up at the canopy of trees. Then at Sango, "This.Is.All.Your.Fault!"  
  
She eeped and ran to hide behind the nearest person, who happened to be Miroku. I glared at them both.  
  
My best friend got her punishment though. Oh...did she get it. You see...Miroku's a pervert. 'One given to some form of sexual perversion.' As quoted from the Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary. He took great advantage over the fact that my best friend was cowering behind him. How you say?  
  
He grabbed her butt. Just reached right out and grabbed Sango's but.  
  
I'll say I've know Sango a long time. A very long time. Never has she turned so red.  
  
"Henti!" My best friend screamed and molded her fist right back into the pervert's skull.   
  
A few deep breaths later: "I don't know how you can consider him your friend." She pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
He backed away a little. I don't blame him, Sango can be scarier then me when she's mad. "Miroku's okay," He shrugged, "Once you get to know him."  
  
Sango took another deep breath and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well," Kikyo reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Let's get a move on shall we?"  
  
We all, glaring, cursing, turning beat red, and wincing, started walking deeper into the forest. Not fully knowing what was a head of us.  
  
Boy was there a lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Hope you all liked it! I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, yeah. For those of you who haven't read the please teacher manga *or watched it*...you should. It's pretty funny.) 


	5. Chp 4 Diggin' a grave

"So...What do we do now?" I asked, glancing up at the canopy of trees guarding the sunlight.  
  
Everyone looked at me like I was crazy...everyone except Sango of course. The only other sane person except for myself...heh heh...she put of a thoughtful expression, "Hmmm, how about, get out of here alive?"   
  
I shrugged, "Sounds good to me..."  
  
Curse those evil back stabbing teachers who leave you out to fin for yourself in the middle of an African jungle. Curse them!  
  
"Ah...excuse me?"   
  
I blinked over at Inuyasha, wondering if I should listen to him or not..."What?"  
  
"What's wrong with your face?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know..." I scratched my head, "After I met you It seems to be messed up, must have been the shock of it all...I mean, It's not every day my eyes are tortured with people as ugly as you."  
  
"That surprises me..." Inuyasha gave me a pitied look, "I thought all you had to do was look in the mirror."  
  
Ouch.  
  
That one hurt...  
  
not.  
  
I sighed, "Well, that's unfortunate. I was thinking I'd try it out but now I remember... you broke all the mirrors already."  
  
He growled.  
  
I growled.  
  
We all growled before breaking into tears of frustration.  
  
"Someone save me!" I wailed, "I can't stand it anymore! I'll go crazy, crazy I tell you!"  
  
"No kidding," Sango rubbed her sore hand (curtsy of slapping Miroku), "I may not come out of this sane."  
  
"Ditto." Miroku grumbled.  
  
"Keh." Self-explanatory  
  
"You guys are a bunch of wimps!" Everyone turned to face Kikyo, "We will make it out of here alive. We will make it out of here sane. And..." She smiled, "We will win!"   
  
We all, except Inuyasha, Burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Right."  
  
"As if."  
  
"Ha ha crazy ha ha."  
  
"Hey, I have to agree with Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
'Yeah.' I thought, 'Only because she's your girlfriend.'   
  
"Don't mind him Kagome," Sango said loudly, "He lost it years ago."  
  
Tee hee. That's my best friend for ya.  
  
"Funny." Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically, "Listen, I as well as the rest of you want to get out of here, an fast...but we're going to have to get along."  
  
Oh my gosh. Did he just make since?  
  
Kikyo grinned, "Right Inu-chan." She tweaked with one of his, cute I dare say, doggie ears, "We gotta go kick some--AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Everyone watched with wide eyes as the girl suddenly was wisped under the ground.  
  
One minute she was there.  
  
The next she wasn't.  
  
I ran over to the spot where she once was standing, "What the--?"   
  
Inuyasha was on his hands and knees, bending over some hole, "Kikyo can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
I winced and took a step backwards before feeling the ground start to move beneath my feet.  
  
Oh no.  
  
One second I was there.  
  
The next I wasn't.  
  
And the ground I landed on after falling into a new hidden hole, was quite hard.  
  
And dusty...  
  
and...  
  
Ewww! It smelled bad!  
  
"Kagome!" Sango's head appeared above the hole, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT STUPID TEACHER OF OURS!" I took a deep breath, "He laid traps! TRAPS! This has to be against the law..."  
  
"I think she's okay." Miroku's voice whispered.  
  
"I don't think so," Sango replied.  
  
"Get me out of here!" I yelled.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha's head appeared next to Sango's, "Maybe we should just--"  
  
Plunk.  
  
The boy landed face first in the pit next to me and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ think of leaving Kagome down there you pig head!" My best friend fumed.  
  
I turned a glare down to the boy, "yeah..."  
  
"Oh shut up!" He growled as he peeled himself off the ground, "Stupid girl..."  
  
Before I could protest, He wrapped a secure arm around my waist and in one quick leap, went flying out of the hole.  
  
"My name is Kagome!" I yelled as let me drop to the ground.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
I looked over at Kikyo who was currently pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I hate Inuyasha and that's all there is to--  
  
"Are you okay?" Golden eyes looked at me questionably and I gulped.  
  
W-what was going on?  
  
"Y-yeah, you?"  
  
He snorted, "I'll live."  
  
The boy turned to walk back over to Kikyo and I had to quickly get a hold of myself.  
  
Before he could get out of ear-shot I gathered up my voice and yelled, "Too bad...And here I was looking forward to you funeral."  
  
But the words had only half meaning.  
  
He must have noticed too because he didn't say anything.  
  
Sango and Miroku gave me funny looks but I brushed them off, "I still hate him," I muttered. Knowing that the words were perfectly true...at least, for now.   
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...  
  
Thankies!!  
  
Baka-Baka) 


	6. Chp 5 Puddle of Mud

**So, well…here I am, At my grandmother's house running a grand 101.3 degree fever and all I can think about it updating some of my stories! Thank God for ibuprofen (is that how it's spelled?). But yeah, anyway, I hope you like this chapter…Anything wrong with it can be blamed on tetanus shots (they suck).**   
  
--------  
  
"Hey, it's getting dark out here!" Sango called from beside me, briefly glancing towards the star speckled sky.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms with a scowl, "Yeah…so?"  
  
What. An. Idiot…  
  
"DARK! Hello…" I reached out to give him a nice shove..  
  
!!  
  
How did I end up standing next to _him_?!  
  
Anyway…  
  
"There is something called _sleep_ blockhead." I covered my shock with a simple glare as Inuyasha went flying into a nice mud puddle before turning to Miroku (scary…scary idea) and asked, "So, how many tents do we have?"  
  
His face paled slightly as he pointed towards the rather large bags we'd thrown over to the side, "Er…well…all together there's two…"  
  
"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" I grumbled sending Sango a mental death wish…this was all her fault!  
  
My best friend shot one right back before turning it on Miroku, "I am _so_ not sleeping with the pervert…hands down."  
  
"You mean," Kikyo scrunched her noise, something that made her look rather a lot like a pit bull, "We have to _share_?"  
  
"Looks like it…"  
  
"Hey, little girl…" I snapped my head around to find Inuyasha recovered from his fall, giving me a look that almost made me fall over.   
  
For once, he wasn't glaring.  
  
Twas a miracle!  
  
I couldn't help my mind from reeling as, I'm sure, a shocked look crossed my features…_'Why is he looking at me like that?'  
_  
The expression on his face passed as soon as it appeared and turned into another famous smirk, "I'm thinking you should sleep out side…since you'd fit in so well with the animals!"  
  
"Why you…" I was practically seething now, "**YOU JERK! I 'REFUSE' TO SLEEP OUTSIDE!**"   
  
I'm sure there was fire flaring from behind me…It would explain why everyone, including Sango, was slowly backing away.  
  
I scowled and marched right up to our arrogant hanyou, "Oh, and…by the way…" reaching down I scooped up a nice, slimy, handful of greenish mud and, before he could run, wiped it nice and good all over his face.   
  
Satisfied by his reaction, which was, cursing quite a lot, I stood on my tip toes and raised myself as high as I could towards his dog ears, "You've got dirt on your face." I whispered in a soft voice, "And, my name's not _little girl_, It's _Kagome_…"  
  
Thankyouverymuch!   
  
That should teach the guy a lesson…  
  
Spinning on my heals, I grinned widely and took one step towards the others before…  
  
**BAM!  
**  
.  
  
Now _that_ was so not cool…  
  
"Yo Kagome!" Inuyasha called from behind me, "You've got dirt on your butt!"  
  
Growling I resisted the urge to go up and back hand him or something an decided to let my mouth do the dirty work…"Nice to know that's where you look when you aim!" I said almost proudly, "Who would have thought?!"  
  
"You little…"   
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" I shook my finger at him motherly, "The name's Kagome, remember dear?"  
  
Sometimes I should just learn to SHUT UP!   
  
**BAM! BAM!  
**  
Two rather large handfuls of icky mud were now residing within my personal space, or, more specifically, two rather large handfuls of icky mud had just hit me smack in the face…mouth and all.   
  
That was discussing!  
  
It was also the end of my patience.   
  
"I'm gonna _kill _you!"   
  
And that was how a war now known as the "InuyashaKagomeMudFight" began.  
  
I threw dirt…  
  
He threw some dirt..  
  
We both threw _lots _of freakin' dirt!  
  
And, then, realizing I was going to loose, I launched myself at Inuyasha and with a graceful little, 'arms flailing in all directions' complete with girlish squeal and masculine growl, and we both went straight down to the ground…  
  
Or, would have if the following had not happened, which it did…   
  
Upon hitting Inuyasha's steel chest (I swear it is) _I _lost _my_ balance and _I_ went tumbling towards the ground…  
  
But then the weirdest thing happened…  
  
Inuyasha saved me.  
  
At least, he sort of did.  
  
In the last minute, the hanyou grabbed on to my shoulders to try to re-balance me and only managed to slip in the dirt, thus, falling towards the icky-mud-puddle-of-doom along with myself.  
  
Only, _I _didn't hit it!   
  
That's were the Inuyasha saving me part comes in…  
  
With only two seconds before contact-with -ground , Inuyasha spun around, successfully placing himself behind me and took a nice, dirty impact…  
  
…while I just landed on his chest of steel…which, at the time, felt a little less harder then before, more like landing on something really nice and warm and…   
  
"Get _off _me!" My hanyou rescuer cried and didn't even wait for me to react. Within seconds I was sitting beside him, a puddle full of mud forming on my lap…too shocked to speak.   
  
"Stupid girl! What were you thinking?!" He growled.  
  
I just shrugged and continued to try and find my voice.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! Don't you know you could have gotten hurt?!" He was yelling now…rather loud too.  
  
I blinked a few times not quite believing what I was hearing…maybe there was some mud in my ears?  
  
Nope.  
  
"Pathetic week humans! Why do _I _always have to be the good guy, huh?" Now he was defiantly yelling.  
  
"Hey!" I screamed over his voice, my own slightly higher then normal, "Stop yelling!"  
  
He froze mid-sentence looked down at me.  
  
I _had_ to look completely _'week and pathetic'_, as he said before. I was soaked with mud, my hair was plastered on both sides of my face and I was slumped over like a little girl.   
  
Irony I tell you.  
  
"H-hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
I reached up to wipe more gunk from my face and, then, realizing my hands were also covered in it, decided not to…"W-why did you do that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you…er…stop my fall?"  
  
"Keh." The boy snorted and turned his gaze else where, "Because you're a stupid human, that's why."  
  
No matter how much his comment should have made me mad, I couldn't help but smile…  
  
Because finally I was getting a little closer to Inuyasha…I was _finally _starting to understand him a little more.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, not knowing if he'd hear me or not.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Obviously he did…  
  
So locked up in my own thoughts was I that I had totally forgot about the others.  
  
At least, I did forget until our little audience decided to come over and give us a hand…or , they _should _have.  
  
"Ewwwwww…..I'm _not_ going to touch that stuff," Sango exclaimed as I held out my arm, searching for just a little assistance., "It's discussing."  
  
"Come on Sango!" I pleaded stretching my fingers a bit farther, "I can't get up by myself, It's too slippery!"  
  
"Hey! You have no one to blame but your self!"  
  
Just as I was about to argue that I had Inuyasha to blame, the said hanyou reached out an grasped my hand, "Here," he grumbled and, with a single tug, had us both up and out o da mud.  
  
Stumbling slightly for balance I nodded my thanks before turning to a certain "best-friend".  
  
_She_ turned extremely white, "N-no you don't Kagome!! **STAY AWAY FROM ME!!**"  
  
As if!  
  
Grinning widely I began my pursue of chasing Sango, "Come on! Just one hug? _Pleeeeeeeeease_?"   
  
"Ah! Back you evil demon girl! Back I say!" My friend screamed while speeding off a head of me, "No way am I gonna get dirty when I can't take a shower!"  
  
!!  
  
I froze.  
  
No shower?!  
  
I screamed so loud hell it's self would have been afraid.   
  
-----  
  
**Man! That all just came from no where!! POOF! I had not planned for any of this and it just sort of…'happened'….weird! Originally I had a totally different idea for this chapter…er…well for 'most' of this chapter anyway, and, wow. Look where that got me!   
  
…Anyway…  
  
I hoped you liked it! I do believe it's the longest chapter in this story so far (yea!) and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks soooooo much to those who do too!  
  
Which reminds me…  
  
I got a question asking how Inuyasha and Kagome were gonna be separated from Kikyo so…you know…and all I have to say is…  
  
You'll see!  
  
BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA::cough, choke, "stupid cold"::HAHAHaHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Thanies!   
  
XD  
  
Baka-baka**


	7. Chp 6: What happens before the Monkeys

**Sorry for the mistake guys...This chapter was origionaly suppose to be here! Enjoy and please review!!**

"Thank god for rivers!" I cried and almost went on to all fours to kiss the sandy shore near my heaven, "Finally I can remove all this gunk from my body!"

Sango rolled her eyes before pointing a ways down, "Inuyasha's over there a ways if you need anything and we're going to go back to set up the tents, will you be okay?"

"Yes, yes, fine! GO!!"

Miroku put on his puppy eyes, "Do I have to?"

"YES!!" Sango, Kikyo, and I all yelled at the same time before blinking stupidly.

"Well, see ya," my best friend waved before marching off with the others.

"Good bye suckers!" I snickered before stripping down to my bra and under where and sliding into the nice cold water…

Waite…

Cold?!

"Ahhhhh…" I screamed and pulled my offended feet from the icy liquid, "That's 'freezing'!"

So now I had two options.

1) Chicken out and live with dirty, slimy, soon-to-be-bug infested close or

2)Jump on in and pray for my body to turn numb…fast.

I bit my lip before tightly clinching my fists, "Okay…here goes…"

One…

Two…

Three…

"**I AM NOT A CHICKEN**!" I screamed as I flung my whole body into the river.

"Well, you could have had me fooled." A voice called from down stream right before I collided with my target.

Inuyasha?

I choose to ignore his comment as my head instantly started to pound and my arms and legs sting.

"Wash quick, wash quick, wash quick," My trembling lips chanted while I hurriedly used my numbing, yet still very much in pain, fingers to brush the dirt off my body.

I was done and out of the water within a matter of minutes and had myself wrapped up in a nice, fluffy, warm towel even quicker.

And_ that _was when I realized something…

"Oh, crap."

Hesitantly, I continued my walk along side the river, one hand tightly clutching the towel to my body, the other lightly holding on to my now soaking wet close.

Hey, I had to get the mud off somehow.

Slowly I scanned the area, looking for any sight of a grumpy hanyou.

I found him nearby, fully dressed (thank god) and towel drying his hair.

I cleared my throat, "Erm…Inuyasha?"

He jumped and turned to glare at me, "What?!"

"I…er…um…do you happen to have a spare pair of close? I'm um, sort of…out." I held out my dripping wet shirt and pants to prove my point.

He gave me a look that clearly said I was crazy before a nice wad of dry clothing hit me in the face. I had to act fast to catch the cloth before it fell to the ground and almost lost my towel in the process (thankfully it was tucked in securely). "T-thanks!" I squeaked and dodged behind a bush to change.

It didn't take me long to get back into my wet under close and the outer ones Inuyasha had given me. I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to bring along my backpack, which I thought would be safer with Sango.

"Grrr…I'm so stupid sometimes!" I mumbled quietly., pulling up the extra big pants that instantly fell down to my hips, and luckily, stayed there…but only barley. I reached up and slipped my arms threw the shirt and was almost surprised at how good it smelled.

Plus it was soft and warm.

'Whoa…I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now!' The shirt fell down almost to my knees, it's sleeves going to my elbows but I didn't care, it was…comfortable.

Quickly wrapping my hair up in the damp towel I grabbed my soggy close and exited my changing area only to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Oh, hello." I said sarcastically, "Did you know you have extremely big clothing?" I pointed to myself.

He only blinked and I briefly wondered exactly what he was thinking about. Probably thought I looked like some small, helpless little child. Which, I kind of was…except for the child part.

Shaking his head, the hanyou scowled down at me and hitched his backpack up higher on his shoulders, "Come on! I promised Sango I wouldn't just leave you out here." He glanced around, avoiding my eyes, "…though it is kind of tempti-- hey! **OW**!"

Inuyasha rubbed his offended head as I retrieved my thrown shoe and put it back on, "You leave me out here and you're gonna be one dead man."

"Keh, remind me of that next time you need some close!"

I blushed and spun around before stomping off away from him.

"You know, your going the wrong way." The boy offered, chuckling slightly.

Blush deepening, I spun around again and swiftly walked past him, "I knew that."

"Sure--hey! **OWWW**!"

Again I found myself having to re-tie my shoe. They should really make these things with snaps or something. It would be much easier to remove them to cast at arrogant boys.

I don't think that I have ever been more embarrassed in my life!

As soon as Inuyasha and I arrived back at camp (our two glorious tents, each made to sleep exactly one person) I knew something was wrong.

Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo all turned around fast and froze when they saw me…baggy close and all, walking beside my little hanyou "friend".

"Whoa," I froze catching on to what they were thinking before anyone even said anything, "This is so not what it looks like," I held out my wet close, "I forgot to bring a spare and had to improvise."

"Oh," everyone except Kikyo turned back to what they were doing while said girl just gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said, 'why didn't_ I _get to wear your close?'

I thought I was going to loose my dinner of banana a la African forest.

"Okay," Sango marched over and gave my arm a yank, "Girls get to share this tent," she pointed to a well-set-up, sturdy triangle of cloth, "And guys get this one," her finger moved to a sloppy, rather squished looking tent where Miroku was currently fumbling with some hook-thingies.

Inuyasha grumbled something about "stupid best friends" as he marched over to his sleeping place. I had to agree with him for the time being.

I loved Sango, I really did, but sometimes she did the wrong thing…like when she signed us up to go on this stupid trip for instance.

I couldn't help being mad right?

"Hey Kagome?" My friend gave my…er…Inuyasha's shirt another tug and I followed her over to the tent, "I know that I messed up…"

Whoa…Sango could read minds…

Cool!

"And that you're probably really mad at me…"

Even cooler!!

"But I have something to make it up to you…"

Now _that _was plain awesome!

"What?" I asked, unable to keep the excitement from my face.

"Here." The girl reached into her backpack and pulled out a rather large box of…

"**POCKEY**!" I screamed and snatched it quickly from her hands, "_Ewwwwww_!! Thank you sooo much!!" I threw my arms around her neck while clutching the sacred box of my favorite candy.

I was so not mad at Sango anymore.

"Kikyo, if you don't turn off that light someone is going to get hurt!"

"And if you girls don't shut up someone is going to be even more hurt."

"Bite me!"

"I'd rather not…"

"Oh! Can I bite Sango then?"

WAM!

"Hmmph…"

"Ahhh! Why can't everyone just go to sleep?!" I slammed my face down into my pillow, "This is soooooo annoying."

"No, you are…"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am--"

"**SHUT UP**!" Sango screamed.

Everything went silent except for the loud snoring coming from the boy's tent.

"Well," I said sullenly, "At least Miroku's getting some sleep."

Everyone, for the first time since this whole thing started, laughed.

"Yeah, be where Inuyasha," Kikyo grinned, "I heard from some of his former girl friends that he wets the bed."

More laughs.

"Hmmm, maybe I should come over there with you guys then."

'That', I did not find funny. We were already too scrunched., "No way!"

"I'm offended."

"Good."

More silence…

More snoring…

More crickets…

Just peachy.

"So….how about Kikyo turns out the stupid light and we all go to sleep?"

"Hey, don't boss Kikyo around like that."

The girl "humped" but did so anyway, "Thank you Inu-chan."

"No problem. Good night!"

"Night."

"Ummm… and don't let the bed bugs bite?" I added sarcastically, "Well, at lease, don't let them bite anyone 'except' Inuyasha…"

Sango hid a laugh and I grinned.

Obviously Kikyo and her boyfriend didn't find it so funny.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Miroku's voice questioned from the tent over, "What did I miss."

"Go to sleep." Sango grumbled tiredly.

"Yeah!" I followed up.

"Oh… I see, you're both so eager to get your hands on me, eh? Well, I'm sorry but I can only have one girl at a time…you'll have to take tur--"

WAM!!

We didn't hear another word from Miroku that night.

And by night, I mean night, for, he had us all springing up extremely early the next morning….

And no one was happy.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!"

I shot up in my sleeping bag so fast it amazed me my back didn't snap, "Crap!" I growled clutching my spinning head.

What was going on?

The last thing I remembered was finally being able to fall asleep last night and, how long ago had that been? Maybe only a few hours…

"AHHHHHHHH!" The screaming continued, coming ever closer. The other occupants of the tent slowly began to gain consciousness.

"What 'is' that?" I stood up, still dressed in Inuyasha's close (we all had no room left for pajamas…besides pj's are meant for sleeping in nice comfortable beds at home…not in this stupid jungle.)

Carefully I crawled over and un zipped the door, stepping outside.

"AHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE ATTACKING!! THEY'RE ATTACKING!!"

Looking towards the voice, I saw very frantic Miroku with arms flying in all directions, running straight back to our camp, 'THEY'RE ATTACKING! THEY'RE ATTACKING!!" He yelled again.

My eye twitched as I waited for him come close.

The boy arrived just as the other members of our group started to come out of their tents.

"'What' is going on?!" I asked, my hands resting firmly on my hips.

Miroku panted and looked at me like I was crazy, "The….monkeys…they're…attacking…!"

"What the--?"

Eye twitched again.

The boy just whimpered some more before dogging past Inuyasha and straight into the tent.

"Ooooookaaaaay…." I scratched my head, "Did I miss something?"

"I think something's wrong with him." Sango observed.

"Uhhh huhhh…" I agreed, "Really wrong more like."

"Miroku's usually not like that." Inuyasha looked in the direction he'd just come from seriously.

"Really?!"

"He's right." Kikyo gave us a pointed stare, "We should probably go check it out. It might be the other teams trying to pull a prank on us or something."

I shrugged and we all began to retrace Miroku's steps.

Then my mind froze…

What had he been doing all the way out here anyway?

I didn't want to know…


	8. Chp 7: Monkeys

It didn't take us long to find Miroku's "Monkeys".

Nor did it take us long to figure out what they were...

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled, glancing around a rather thick area of forest.

"Huh?" I shook my head, "He was here?"

"Yeah."

Kikyo sighed in frustration, "I knew it."

Blinking a few times, I decided on giving Inuyasha a strange look, "So, he was here! What gives?"

"This is a competition that his group, along with Naraku's is bound to take seriously...they will most likely do what ever it takes to win."

"So...they're competitive, who's not?"

"You don't get it," Inuyasha glared, "They're headed towards our camp. We have to go _now_." He took off before I could argue.

"H-hey!" I picked up my pace to catch up, "Waite!"

---

On our short little walk...er...jog back to the tents, I couldn't help but notice something about Kikyo...

She was really pretty.

'Well,' I thought sarcastically, _'At least now I know **why **Inuyasha likes her.'_

But there was something else about her too.

She was a lot like me.

Not personality wise either. Just the way her cheek bones sat high but not too far up her face, the position of her ears and nose, even her eyes were identical to mine...

No wait...

They weren't.

Kikyo's eyes are more gray while mine are more blue.

Her hair is stick straight while mine is slightly wavy.

Her lips are set and firm while mine are loose and almost always smiling.

Maybe we weren't so much alike...

"What are you staring at?"

I jumped slightly in surprise before nudging my head slightly, "You...er...have something in your hair."

Nice going.

"Freak." Kikyo's eye's narrowed but she checked her head non the less, "You're weird."

"No as weird as you." I mumbled under my breath, too low for her to hear.

I wasn't the one with Inuyasha as my boyfriend. She thought I was weird?

Ha!

"Hey..." The said hanyou's arm shot out in front of us as we came to a sudden halt. His ear twitched to the left slightly and I was just to ask what was going on when the answer came jumping right our of the bushes!

CaPoof!

Just like that.

And, speak of the devil, it was non other then Kouga himself.

"K-Kagome!" He gasped in surprise, "What are you doing with this lousy mutt-face?"

"Me?" I quickly glanced around, looking for someone else...

No one. "Um...well, I'm sort of in his group."

"No way! That's horrible!!"

"Tell me about it..."

"Hey," Inuyasha glared daggers at me, "Watch it."

"Ick..,gross! Kagome, you reek all over of him!"

I blushed a good, dark magenta, and tried to hide behind Kikyo, "It's a _looooong_ story."

"Would you just shut up and get to the point!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well," Kouga sent me a wide grin, "Originally I only planned to throw your whole little group here off course but...seeing as how Kagome's here things have changed." The other members of his little unit pooped up from the bushes beside him and cracked their knuckles, "Seems like we have a little rescues to perform!"

"N-no, wait...Kouga! This isn't necessary!!" I stuttered to no avail. The band of wolf youkai had all just decided to crash our party...

...too bad they didn't pay attention to how mad Inuyasha was.

"You two **_get out of here_**," He growled out, dodging one of Kouga's punches.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

Camp wasn't that far, I could see it already.

So, lifting my legs I took off in a pace close to that of a marathon runner. I defiantly didn't want to stick around and watch Kouga get his butt kicked!

Waite?! Since when was I on Inuyasha's side?!!! I should be _rooting_ for _Kouga_!

"You're a slow runner!" Kikyo mocked, slowing her pace down to match mine, "At this rate you'll never make it to camp."

"HA! I'm not even _trying_," I growled back. Speeding up slightly.

That was went the evil little thing called a "root" just happened to pop up from under the ground and catch my foot..

Figures...

SPLAT!

I fell face first into a nice soft patch of moss and watched my comrade snicker in front of me, "Looser."

"Whatever..." I pulled myself up and glanced back at the fighting youkai. _Maybe, maybe I should help...just a little..._

I grinned and stood up, "Kikyo, go tell the others to head out. We'll catch up later."

The girl gave me a strange look at the word "we'll" but nodded anyway before taking off once again.

I shook my head before turning in the opposite direction.

It was time to kick some butt...

Higurashi style.

---

**Please R&R!**

**Ja**

**Baka-Baka**


	9. Chp 8: Piggie Back Rides Glore!

Ah...I just L-O-V-E This story...humor is the best thing! Anyway, this is the third story I've updated tonight (must be a record) please REVIEW!!

"Absolutely **_NO_**!" Inuyasha growled with clenched teeth while he dove away from one of Kouga's fists, "You are _not_ going to fight!"

"Humph," I crossed my arms, "Looks like you just don't want to admit you _need_ me."

Inuyasha was thrown back by a second wolf youkai's punch and landed a few feet away, "I so _do **not **_need you!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!!"

"Do not!!"

"Do!!!"

"DON'T--AHHHH!!" The hanyou was, once again, pounced on by a few of Kouga's friends, "_Get off me_!"

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair, he could be so stupid sometimes!

As Inuyasha worked on prying the two wolves from in front of him, I creep around and, in two nice clear kicks, brought the two behind him to their knees groaning.

Oh yeah.

Inuyasha blinked at me a few times before shrugging, "Fine, you can help... but don't think you can come crying to me if something happens.

"Inuyasha _darling_ ," I flashed him one of his own smirks, "I would _never_ go crying to you."

---

"Ouch...ouch...OW!!" Tears pricked in the corners of my eyes as my comrade, once again, hit another hole in the path causing pain to shoot up my offended leg, "Be _careful_!"

"Keh, and you said you wouldn't come crying!"

"I am _not_ crying! Besides, this is _your_ fault!!" I stammered, holding back the moisture filling my eyes with all my might, "If it wasn't for you and your stupid ego, this never would have happened!"

"It's not my fault you fell!"

"You _pushed _me!"

"I did not! It was a simple _shove_..."

"Push!"

"Shove!"

"Push!"

"Shove!!"

"Push--**OW! OW! OW! OW! **DON'T **_TOUTCH_** IT!" I screamed, swatting the hanyou's hand away from my knee.

He chuckled slightly, adjusting me in his arms (trust me, it wasn't a very romantic ride...) "Then just shut up!"

"_Make me_!!"

"Okay..." He lightly pressed a finger to my skin...

"_OWWWWW_!! Alright, alright! I'll be quiet just _please_...don't touch it!" This time I couldn't hold back the tears, they just sort of _came_, streaming down my face like a river and all. I couldn't help it...my leg _hurt_!

Inuyasha seemed to instantly tense, "Hey...are you crying?"

"N-no..."

"You're crying..." he bent over and sat me gently on the ground before plopping down on his knees in front of me, "Does it really hurt _that_ bad?"

I glared.

"I'll take that as a yes." he re-adjusted himself slightly, "Here, let me look at it..."

"**NO WAY**!" I yelled, protectively covering my leg with my upper body.

"Wench! I just want to make sure it's okay!"

"I'm fine!"

"That's not what it looks like to me..."

Rocking slightly with sobs, I slowly leaned back, "A simple apology would have been nicer."

"Keh, fine. I'm _sorry_, okay?"

I gaped a him, my mouth open slightly. _H-he apologized!!_

I was so wrapped up that it took me a while to realize he'd already started rolling up my right pants leg, "Hey! That's private property!"

Inuyasha snorted and continued, "I have to be able to see it stupid."

I snapped my jaw tight, debating weather or not to argue...

However, all mental thought came to a sudden halt once the cloth had been scrunched up past my knee.

I gasped at the sight and turned my gaze towards Inuyasha. He was also wincing and also looking slightly guilty.

They say sticks and stones can break your bones and man did that rock I fell on leave one nasty little mark...

The whole bloody central area of my leg was covered in dark black and Purple burses, not to mention that it was swollen to twice it's size.

My comrade gulped, "Well, we can safely say there's something wrong with it."

"Something _very_ wrong." I glanced back down, "Is it broken?"

"I'd say so."

"Peachy."

To my surprise, Inuyasha laughed. Not a full-out happy chuckle, but an amused sound non the less.

"Hey! What?"

"_You,_ are stronger then I thought."

"Gee," I rolled my eyes while mentally blushing, "Glad you noticed."

"I'm just _slightly_ impressed," He grinned, rubbing the top of my head, "You're still a stupid little girl."

"I'm _flattered_."

Inuyasha started rummaging threw the battle worn back pack he'd brought with him, "Good."

"So," I quickly changed the subject, "What _now_."

"We're going to have to put some sort of pain killer on it. If you think it hurts now, just wait until morning...and then we'll have to wrap it."

"Y-you mean you'll have to _touch_ it?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Will it hurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you going to try and be careful?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" I snarled, trying to reach for a lock of his hair and give it a good tug. Unfortunately he was too far away.

"Yup!" Inuyasha pulled out a bottle of some pain-killing lotion and a wrap.

I gulped, "T-this isn't such a good idea."

"You don't have a choice." My comrade came back over, "Now suck it up."

"I'm **_scared_**, okay?!!" I yelled and scooted away a bit further, muttering something like, "I'd rather have _Sango_ do it, at least I _trust_ her!" before regretting my words dearly. Sango most likley would _accidentally_ cut my limb clean off.

Inuyasha's expression, to my great horror, softened slightly as he, yet again, moved closer, "Kagome, I promise to be careful, alright?" His voice was gruff but at the same time, had a strange softness to it. That, however, is not what had me...

...it was my name.

Inuyasha used my _name_!

Biting my lip, I said the word before I could stop myself, "Fine."

And he took no time in getting to work.

First he squirted a nice amount of the lotion in his palm and rubbed it between his two hands, allowing it to warm up slightly before coming in to contact with my skin. Thought, I don't think I really could have told the difference between hot and cold right then anyway.

I was surprised at how tenderly he applied the ointment to my sore knee. Sure, it still hurt a little but I could tell by the way his hands were shaking slightly that he was trying to put as little pressure as possible on it.

Then, that complete, he unraveled the bandage and vigilantly wrapped it securely around my leg.

To say the least, I was amazed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I questioned once he was done, gratefully regarding his nice handiwork.

Inuyasha shrugged while placing his materially back into the pack, "Here and there."

"Um...well..." I thought for a second, "thanks."

He looked over at me before nodding and stretching out his hand, "Come on, we'd better go get with the others."

I clasped his hand and successfully lost my balance once pulled to my feet, "Ouch, ouch, ouch..." I chanted, hobbling slightly on one leg while still hanging on to my companion's hand with a death grip.

He rolled his eyes and reached out to steady me, "Do you think you can walk?"

"Do I _look_ like I can walk?"

He sighed before turning his back to me, kneeling down slightly, "Here, hop on."

The only thought that would cross my mind after that was _Inuyasha is giving me a piggy back ride!_

The strong, arrogant, what I thought heartless until recently, hanyou...was giving me, Kagome, a piggy back ride?

Life was good.


	10. Chp 9: Unfair

(Okay, here we go with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and, hopefully this story will start moving a bit faster here. I've been working on it a lot and already have about another 4 chapters written with more to go! Anyway, enjoy!)

Since the day I was born there's always been something called "Un-fair", you know, the little things that go wrong in life that just aren't _fair_.

Like, for example, when Inuyasha and I arrived at the camp site to find it completely deserted.

Well I told myself as we came to a sudden halt _I had told them to go on..._

But, really...I was only a joke...you know, the..._'You must go on without me!' _thing!

Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't see it at that, "You told them to **_WHAT_**?!"

I gulped from his back and replied nervously, "Um...oops?"

That wasn't good enough. My companion made it quite clear by cursing and grunting as he waked around in circles a few times.

"Hey," I squeezed his shoulder, "I figured that a big, strong hanyou as yourself could just, I don't know, sniff them out."

"_Sniff them out_?!" Inuyasha growled, "Normally maybe...but do you know how many things to _sniff out _there are in this hell hole?"

"Er...a lot?"

"Correct!"

I blinked a few times trying to think of something...then it hit me, "Why don't we just continue on the way we were originally going...we're bound to run into them eventually."

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent before turning onto our original path, "I sure hope we find them soon..."

"Why?"

"We only have one bag."

"So?"

"That means we only have one tent."

---

After that I was determined to find the rest of the group before nightfall.

Otherwise Inuyasha was sleepin' outside!

And I didn't want to deal with a crabby hanyou at the moment _thankyouverymuch_!

But my motivation, however, picked up full throttle when the first drop of rain landed smack on my nose.

"Oh joy." I grumbled, casting my gaze towards the overcast sky.

"What?"

"Tis raining." A few more drops landed on my head.

"Crap." Inuyasha adjusted me on his back, "We'd better find someplace to set up the tent where we won't get wet..."

"WHAT?!" I leaned closer, trying to avoid more encounters with rain drops, "Aren't we gonna go find the others?"

"Stupid girl," he took a sharp turn to the left, "Haven't ya ever heard of a monsoon?"

I gulped and shut up. When it rained in a _rain forest_, it really _rained_!

And here we were, with absolutely no protection what so-ever.

"Quit your whimpering," My companion yelled as we neared a rather large tree.

I didn't even realize that's what I had been doing.

---

This "rather large tree" turned out to be a pretty good place to set up our tent. It was currently blocking the majority of the rain, but, it hadn't even really started to poor yet.

It was actually still sprinkling.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I called over some thunder as I tried to pull up one side of the tent, "Do you think these things are water proof?"

My companion adjusted his side before coming over to help me with mine, "I would assume so."

"Good."

We finished shortly after and high tailed it inside.

It was so much warmer and dryer that I instantly realized how wet I was, "So what's our status on new close?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes on the other _far _side of the tent, "I don't know, you're still wearing mine."

I blushed and narrowed my eyes, "Who's bag do we have?"

"Mine."

"Oh...well, you have anymore spares?"

I was extremely happy he had packed a lot of close for, a few seconds later, a nice set of soft pajamas hit me in the face.

"H-hey! Why do you have _pj's_?" I looked closer at them, "And _why_ do they have _puppies_ on them?"

Inuyasha grumbled a lot before answering, "I brought them for the ride home and..." he turned away looking busy, "They have puppies on them because my _mother _picked them out."

"Oh." I held them out at arms length, praying that they would fit enough to stay on. Luckily they had draw strings on them.

"Alright, turn around." I commanded.

Inuyasha was already facing the other direction, "Keh! As if I would want to see you--**OW**!"

I may have been the one injured here, but Inuyasha was having a nice bump form on his a la combat boot.

"That's the last time I give you close..." he mumbled while rubbing his sore spot.

I stuck out my tongue (though he couldn't see) and quickly changed.

I have to say; it was the most comfortable pair of pajamas I had ever worn.

The shirt was again, nice and baggy as well as the pants, which, even with the string pulled as tight as I could get it, still managed to slip around slightly.

I glanced down at my watch...it was nine o'clock pm.

Way too early to go to bed...

Carefully, I folded Inuyasha's other pair of close and sat them to the side to dry before questioning, "So, where are the sleeping bags?"

Inuyasha turned back around, laughing, "_Bags_? _Hahahahhahaha,_ we have a sleeping _bag_ if that's what you mean..."

I didn't find this the least bit funny, "You mean we only have _one_?"

"That's exactly what I mean." After having said this, my comrade took out the rolled up sleeping material and spread it out inside the already crowded tent before laying down in it.

My mouth fell open, "H-hey! I get _out_!" I pounded the bag a few times to make my point but he didn't move,

"Get your own!"

"Where?!"

"I don't know. Hey! Stop!!"

I continued my pounding rage until, finally, Inuyasha un-zipped the sleeping bag, "Here, you can come it but I ain't leavin."

I gaped at him, "W-what?!"

"You heard me."

The tent went to silent afterwards that all you could hear was the rather harsh pounding of the rain outside.

I tried to think of something.

Push him out?

No, too heavy...

Dump water on his face?

Defiantly **NO**! That would not only mean I would have to get wet, and the sleeping bag as well...

Kill him?

Too much blood...

I was running out of ideas when a sudden feeling of extremely tired hit me.

I was so surprised I nearly tipped over.

I had defiantly had a rough day.

"Are you coming or not?" Inuyasha snarled.

I had two options...

1) Crawl into the nice warm, probably cozy sleeping bag and get a full night's sleep, or,

2) Lay down right there on the cold, hard, slightly damp floor of the tent...

It was no choice...

So, hesitantly, as if I was afraid of something, I crawled over to the sleeping bag, all the while making sure to keep my weight off my injured leg (which was quite hard).

As soon as I reached the bedding though, it was worth it.

The sleeping bag was an extra large so there was plenty of room for both of us. I figured there would be no problem.

"Keh...about time." Inuyasha reached over me as soon as I laid down and pulled up the zipper.

I felt myself blush as his body was moved closer to mine and his arm slightly touched my stomach.

He didn't seem to notice...

"Well," I looked up at his face, "Goodnight!"

His golden orbs peered down at me, slightly warmer then usual and with a sort of gentleness to them. Finally, after a long pause, he gruffly whispered, "Night," before closing his eyes and turning around.


	11. Chp 10: Propriety

( Okay! Onward hoe with another chapter…yea! Actually, I'm mostly focusing on writing for this one right now so I can finish it and pave ways for more brilant ideas…BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Erk…oooookkkkaaaayyy…Anyway, I think I'm going to start toutching up on a more serous side to this flick, even though it's just SO hard…especially since this is basically humor/romance…the funny-non-sad kind.

But yeah.

Here we go! And the plot…erm...doesn't thicken! Yea!! Actually, this is another one of those good ol' fillers! Gotta love em')

Senior Trip

Chapter 10

Propriety

Boobie traps, animal traps, deception devices, scare-the-living-day-lights-out-of-poor-little-girl-pranks or what ever you want to call them, they are still traps.

Hellish contraptions that bug the crap out of me.

"Inuyasha!" I looked down at the hanyou watching me with an amused gaze, "We've been over this a billion times. Get.me.down.**_NOW_**!"

"Why?"

Was that the only word in his limited vocabulary that he was able to use today? Because that's all he was saying! Ever since that rope wrapped around my good leg from out of no where and yanked me up into the stupid tree _feet first, _he keep saying "_Why…_". Talk about a pre-mature heart attack!

"Because!" I cursed, "I said so!"

He seemed to take this to heart for a few minutes before smirking arrogantly up at me, "No."

I growled in frustration, "You're an idiot! A FREAKIN MORON!" Now I was swinging back and forth in my anger, causing more blood to rush to my head, "You can't just leave me here _forever_!" He wouldn't do that…would he?

"You're right," he sighed, "I can't leave you there _forever_…but I can leave you there over night. That away I get the bed all to myself!"

That was cruel.

My head was pounding from being held upside down for so long and my leg was killing me.

But there was no way I was going to cry.

No way.

"Holly crap!" Inuyasha glared up at me, "Are you shedding tears _already_?!"

"Ye-I mean, NO!" I ferociously wiped my eyes, "I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

And a really good liar too on top of that.

But it was already a bad day! From the moment I woke up with Inuyasha beside me, and realized I'd been _snuggling up to him_ no less, to the time that stupid trap had caught my ankle, the day had been a living hell.

And now he was making I worse…

"_Just get me down_…." It sounded moppy and pathetic as I swung back and fourth to make my point.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as if this was some great physical strain, "If you insist."

And poof! He had me down!

Just like that!

I would have been amazed if I hadn't been so mad.

"Gee…" I hobbled slightly on my bad leg, trying to get over the upside-down-dizziness, "Thank you _soooo_ much."

My hanyou friend snorted and crossed his arms, "Feh."

Rolling my eyes as well, I reached into our single backpack and pulled out the water bottle, quickly chugging down about half of it. Once done I put it back in and handed Inuyasha the bag, "Okay, let's get out of this jungle!"

He just nodded and we started walking down that path that, for all we knew, could have been leading to know where.

I had to wonder how the others were doing.

………

"Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

Inuyasha glared, "If you sing that song one…more…time…"

"You'll tickle me until I can't breath and then proceed to hang me upside down from the nearest weeping-willow to prove that even the trees mourn for my stupidity." I gave him a dry look, "_Riiiiiiight_."

"Actually," Inuyasha stopped, "I was just going to knock you senseless but that sounds good too."

I shrugged, "What ever floats your boat."

We continued on in silence…something that was absolutely killing me.

Sooooooooooo…Booooooooooooored!

I caught a look at Inuyasha's face. For once he looked a little lost, if not worried as well.

Maybe a serous heart to heart wouldn't hurt? There was nothing else to do…

"You miss her don't you?" I'm not good about beating-around-the-bush, if you catch my drift.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked at me funny, "Not…really…why?"

I shrugged, figuring he was either telling the truth or lying…

Duh.

Geez.

"I guess I just figured you'd miss her. I've never gone out with anyone before but I suppose that it you like someone enough to spend time with them, you'd fell…different when they weren't there." I lowered my gaze to the ground, "Just a thought."

Inuyasha didn't say anything and I figured he'd decided to ignore me.

Perfect, the one time I try to have a serous conversation, I'm ignored.

Just perfect.

"It's not always like that."

I glanced up, surprised by my hanyou friend's comment, "What do you mean?"

"I suppose if you loved someone enough you'd miss them when their gone. I guess I fell sort of left out when Kikyo's not around but we're both older now and have lives of our own. My whole world doesn't just revolve around her you know."

"But…" I coked my head slightly, "Isn't that how it's suppose to be, when your in love? Aren't you supposed to always think of that person or want to be with them?"

Inuyasha stopped, his expression neutral, "Who said I loved Kikyo?"

Well, there's a shocker for you.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you love her! I mean, you're going out with her right?"

That was when he laughed as if I'd said something funny…

"What?!"

"Nothing," he shuck his head, "I suppose I love her in a way."

My heart started pounding slightly when he looked down at me. His golden orbs full of amusement, "You're so innocent minded, you know that?"

No, actually, I really didn't.

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it, "Just don't change that."

And I really didn't plan on it.


	12. Chp 11: I'm WaTcHiNg YoU wooooooo

**Alright, here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait. A lil bit of humer and..(gasp) I'm seeing a plot start to pick up here. Yeah! Read onnnnnnnnnnnnn...(voice fades in the distance)**

**>>>>**

"Oh I wish I was an Oscar Mayer weener, then everyone would be in love with me!"

Inuyasha snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, well. That's just because you'd be jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not-bah! You moron, I could care less."

I rolled my eyes, "Mmhm. I'd like to see _you_ think of something better to do."

Inuyasha just snorted crossing his arms…again.

We'd been at this for two days already.

It was always the same:

Wake up in the morning next to Inuyasha…_ewwwwww_…

Walk around like a bunch of idiots for hours until finally settling down to go to sleep.

Wake up again the next morning.

And we'd still seen neither hide nor hair of the others.

"So, what do we want for dinner tonight?" Inuyasha asked while stroking the fire, "Beans…or…more beans?"

"Um, I think I'll just take the _tamago-yaki_ leftovers from this morning thank you." _(tamago-yaki is like an egg omelet.)_

"But I was going to eat that!" Inuyasha pouted holding the container close to his chest, "You eat the beans!"

"No way," I made a disgusted face, "Absolutely no."

I draw the line at beans.

We both glared at each other, willing someone to give in

And in the end just decided on sharing.

Stupid Inuyasha.

…

"What the?" I quickly shot up from the sleeping bad causing the covers to pull forwards.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as the new cold air hit him.

I didn't care as I carefully crawled over closer to the tent door, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Inuyasha sat up as well, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked around, "Geez Kagome, it's still _dark_. What's your problem?"

I never expected him to be a good morning person; so, sighing I unzipped the tent a little, noticing how I was already beginning to shake from the cold, "I heard something out there."

"Uh…" Inuyasha came over next to me, "Duh. It's a forest. There are _animals_."

"Tell me another one Einstein!" I growled while peering outside. It didn't do any good though, I couldn't see anything, "I think I would know if it was an animal."

Inuyasha snorted and peered out the small crack, " I don't see anything."

I snorted, "Genius."

"_Inu-yasha._"

"What?" Inuyasha peered down at me, "What's with the freaky voice?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You had to have," Inuyasha glanced back outside, "I heard someone say my name."

"Must be old age catching up to you," I sighed, "You're starting to hear voi-"

Then, of course, I heard it.

The slightly high, feminine tone that seemed to drift from absolutely nowhere, "_Inu-yasha…_"

Okay, that was just freaky.

Against my will I latched onto the hem of Inuyasha's pj's, "What was that!"

"I knew I wasn't herring things!" Inuyasha unzipped the rest of the door and started to head out. My grip tightened on his shirt however, preventing him from doing so, "We can't go out there!"

"Why!"

"It's a creepy, ghost like voice Inuyasha," I gave him a flat look, "Go figure."

"Fine, stay here then," he yanked his sleeve back rather hard while muttering, "Chicken."

That was uncalled for.

Quickly I tried to exit the tent after him, successfully getting my foot caught in the tent door and falling flat on my face, "Umph…wait for me!" I heard feet shuffle towards me before strong arms lifted me back up.

"Are you okay?"

That was something I didn't hear very often. Looking up, I tried to get over the sudden dizzy feeling sweeping threw me as Inuyasha peering at me with slightly worried eyes, "Your bleeding."

Sure enough, my fall landed me with a nice blood flowing gash across my head.

I quickly covered my eyes, suddenly feeling the pain that hadn't been there before, "Ah! Make it stop!"

"Okay…Hold on!"

I felt slick blood begin to trail over my fingers and had to bite my lip. Funny how you don't even realize something's there until you see it or, in my case, until someone tells you.

"Here, move your hands." Inuyasha nudged my arm.

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"What if my brain falls out?"

I heard him snort, "It's not _that_ bad." Suddenly he pulled my hands away and just as quickly pressed a piece of cloth on my head.

"Ouch," I tightly closed my eyes, "Ouch, ouch, ouch…"

"You're such a cults!"

My head was throbbing and blood was already soaking the shirt. I felt myself start to cry…again.

Inuyasha sighed, suddenly wrapping his free arm around me and pulling me close. I was so shocked I almost forgot the pain…almost.

Too bad I couldn't forget to cry.

"It's okay." Inuyasha soothed, rubbing my back in a comforting gesture, "It's going to be alright."

"B-but…" I closed my eyes, wishing he could make it go away, "What if I die! I mean, people die if their head cracks open!"

"It didn't crack open, Kagome."

"Yes it did! It's cracked open and blood is pouring down my face you idiot! I'm going to _die_!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I think you just hit your head a little too hard is all."

"_Inu-yasha_."

The body holding me suddenly stiffened as Inuyasha pulled back a little ways. He was looking off towards the forest a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" He looked back down at me, "Oh, nothing. It's just that for a moment I could have swore-oh, never mind."

I was too preoccupied with my split skull to pursue the matter so just shrugged and leaned back against his shoulder.

Then it hit me…

I hate Inuyasha, why am I letting him do this? Why do I **want** him to do this?

Then again, did it really matter?

Oh well.

I could hate Inuyasha another day; right now I wascounting on him to help me.


	13. Chp 12: Open the Curtains

(Special thanks to Aithril for this chapter! She's the best editor in the world and I wouldn't be able to continue this story without her XD)

"There, that should last a while!" Inuyasha humphed in triumph before turning back to his first aid kit.

"How does it look?" I asked quietly, fingering the bandage above my right eye. "I mean, it's not bad, is it?"

"As long as you don't come into contact with any mirrors, you'll be fine."

I glared, causing the skin on my forehead to wrinkle painfully. "I just so happen," I started and reached into my bra, pulling out a very small handheld mirror, "to have just that!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged, and his mouth fell open, "So, you forget clothes...food...anything that has to do with survival...and yet you have a mirror. Nice."

Rolling my eyes, I stretched my arms out and held the mirror parallel to my face. "_Auge_..." I scrunched my nose at the bloodstained gauze firmly plastered to my head with thick, sticky, white tape."It's hideous."

"No," Inuyasha finished putting his supplies away and zipped the bag, "It makes you look better, acutally."

"Yeah, well, it's _your _fault."

"My fault!"

"Yes," I shoved the mirror back into its rightful place."If you hadn't carelessly flown out of the tent after who-knows-what, I wouldn't have been worried and thried to follow you!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and made a face. I waited patiently until he finally pointed a finger at me and laughed. "So, you were worried about me?"

I shot to my feet. "No! Idiot, I just didn't want to be alone in the dark!"

Inuyasha stood up too. "That's not what it sounded like to me..."

Midday sunlight burst through the trees and nearly blinded me. I quickly raised a hand to guard my eyes. "Fine, think whatever you want, if that makes you happy..."

"It does _not_ make me happy!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his head up arrogantly. "Besides, I'd be better off without you! All you do is slow me down and use all my clothes!"

"Okay, whatever," I said and, grasping the bottom of his shirt, reached to pull it over my head "You can take your stupid clothes back!"

Inuyasha clearly panicked and turned away sharply."Don't do that!" he cried as his fists clenched and unclenched.

I threw the shirt at the back of his head and started stripping off the pants. Once finished, I threw them too. "I can do fine without you too! It's not like your heartless attitude has ever helped us anyway!"

"There is no us!" Inuyasha yelled, and I saw his shoulders shaking slightly in anger or frustration or both.

"You're right!" I adjusted the boxers I'd borrowed from him the night before until they rested firmly on my hips and then made sure my sports bra was still in place. "There is no _us,_ so I'm out of here! Good luck, you pig!" I clicked my heels once before sprinting, or more specifically, _wobbling_, off further into the forest. I kept going, not watching what was ahead, behind...not stopping, not caring until I was sure I was far enough away. I quickly fell to the hard forest floor in a flopping motion with my ankle throbbing, my breath comming out heavy, and my head pounding.

"Why...?" I asked myself quietly after resting for a while and looked up through the canopy of trees and clear blue sky. "Why is it raining?"

That's when I realized the drops of water spilling down my face were my tears.

>>>>

I couldn't remember how long I had walked, or when exactly I had fallen asleep by the time my eyes opened to blink dumbly up at the sparkling night sky. Everything was quiet. Everything was asleep.

"Nmm..." I grunted and turned over, as if expecting to see my alarm clock. "What time is it anyway?" No one answered.

I felt a cool liquid spill down my face and, in a panicked motion, reached my hand up to my bandage. It was soggy with what I could only assume was blood, and more of it spilled down my arm.

"Ah..." I sat up and pressed the already soaked gauze harder against my head. "This is just my luck." On the positive side, it didn't hurt anymore...just a numb feeling and a weird sticky sensation.

"I shall die here," I said and plopped back down, facing the stars. "But it's not so bad..." Maybe it was the blood I'd lost, or maybe it was just the small feeling of utter stupidity that had crept into my soul ever since I'd left Inuyasha, but suddenly, I had no will to just sit and stare at nothing. I counted a few of the stars, picked out my favorite constellations, and then finally, located the North Star. "Buddy," I said and stood up on shaky legs. "It's just you and me tonight! Lead the way..."

I staggered forward a few steps, stopped to catch my breath and balance then proceeded forward. My progress was slow and uneven, and I had to stop to rest often. All the while, the blood slowly ceased to pour down my face and arm, and I was able to remove the bandage.

My fingers shook as they ripped off the tape in a single painful motion that left me hissing. The pale light coming from the just-dawning sun highlighted the bloodstains down my arms, face, and shirt. I was sure I was just the perfect sight. Small little Japanese girl wandering around an African forest in a pair of boxers and a bra...not to mention covered in blood. I thought on it for a while, noticing that, for such a small cut, it really did bleed a lot.

I sat down to rest not long after the sun peeked through the trees. My head felt like it was floating on air, my whole body was numb, and I soon found myself clutching my stomach and laughing hysterically. I was going crazy, I knew it...and to me it was so incredibly funny. I had no food, no shelter...nothing. Without warning, my vision blurred and slowly my mind faded into complete blackness...

Ha, I thought with a last ounce of strength, _Take tha't Inuyasha. I can survive fine without you! _

, I thought with a last ounce of strength, 

And, for a split second before everything blacked-out, I could have sworn I saw his face streaking past.

>>>>

Layers, like cloudy skies, take forever to push through, and I came to rather slowly. I felt like I was moving; each small step sent a throbbing pain through my body. I didn't want to open my eyes, but they opened by themselves.

"Uh...It...hurts..." The words came slowly and slurred. I noticed I wasn't walking...no. I was being carried. "Funny," The word was even slower coming out, "I didn't know angels had to carry dead people around! Unless..." My consciousness shot back a little faster. "You're the devil! Yes, that's right! You're dragging me to hell!" Weather or not that was even able to be understood, I wasn't sure.

"Keh, I'm not an angel." A deep toned voice I knew all too well followed by a strangely familiar sigh had my head shooting off of where it had been resting against a broad shoulder. "But I might be the devil..." A grin was present in his voice.

"Ohmi-what-the-hell!" I yelped in pain and curled back in around myself as best as I could from Inuyasha's back. "What's going on! How did _you_ get here!"

My former companion chose not to answer and kept walking. We rounded a few trees before coming to a stop near a small stream. Slowly and carefully, Inuyasha bent down and turned me around in his arms until I was resting comfortably on his knees. I was suprised he could balance himself as well as me like that.

"I'm sorry," he said in a strange-choking voice. "I'm so sorry."

I wanted to say something smart, to lighten the mood a little...but his arms tightened around me and cut off all words. Inuyasha then stood easily and walked the rest of the way to the stream where he gently lowered me into the water.

"What the--!" The mood was completely ruined for me, and I clutched onto his neck, unwilling to touch the freezing water.

"Kagome, you're covered in blood."

"So!" I held on tighter. "These are the only clothes I have left, and part of them arn't even mine...there's no way I'm going into that water..." No matter how badly I really wanted a bath...

Inuyasha shook his head and, with one hand still resting on the small of my back, used the other to loosen my arms. I whined in protest, but he continued to place me in the water. "I'll let you borrow some more."

His voice had a simple, matter-of-fact tone to it that prevented any arguing. All I could do was shiver as he worked on washing all the blood away from my body. My head was the worst, and I was sure the cut had gotten infected. Inuyasha, however, worked with a careful touch that made me shiver even more.

"Almost done." he whispered as he rinsed away the remaining dirt and blood from the cut. He pulled out a neatly folded towel from his bag and wrapped me tightly in it before picking me back up.

I wanted to ask why...why are you doing this?...but I couldn't say it. The look of determination on his face as he carried me over to the tent, which surprisingly enough was already set up, had my throat swollen shut.

"Put these on and get some rest," he ordered and sat me on the sleeping bag next to the shirt and pants I'd worn earlier.

I swollowed, my hazy mind still on auto-mode. "You won't leave?"

Inuyasha gave me a soft smile. "I won't leave," he whispered under his breath and left the tent.

I was sure, then, that Inuyasha had a heart. It was small sometimes, and occasionally closed off...but it was there...shining brighter than the sun itself. All I had to do was open the curtains and let it in.

(A/N: One word: Cheesy.)


	14. Important

Ok, I'm writing this A/N on all my stories to let everyone know that I'm leaving on **August 31st **for Japan. I'm sorry to say that I will **not** be able to update while I'm gone (which is until Summer 2006).

HOWEVER, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...**PLEASE WATCH MY PROFILE**! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here:

, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here: 

www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) bakabaka16

Most of the time it's friends only, but all you have to do is comment and I will add you to my friends list so you can see the rest.

If you would like to hear about my adventures (hahaha) in Japan, you can do one (or both) of the following:

E-mail: baka.baka. www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) memoirofme ( -- this journal is not friends only. So anyone can read as they wish -- )

I'll still have access to my e-mail account once in Japan so I can (and will) still read things such as e-mails, reviews, etc...

I'd also like to mention that I have _NOT_ given up on _ANY_ of my stories. If they were posted and have gone off it's because they're being re-written. The ones that still remain are_ STILL GOING _and _will _be **FINISHED**...

It just might take a while o.O

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing). I hope you have a great year!

Until next time!

Baka-Baka


End file.
